


Muffet Makes a Sale

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pastries, Post-Pacifist Route, Spiders, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffet sets up shop on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffet Makes a Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



The man looked at the spider pastry, then at the spider monster, then back at the spider pastry.

“Well?” asked Muffet. “Are you gonna buy it or not?”

“I dunno,” said the man. “I’m just not a fan of bugs in my food.”

“How _gauche!_ ” said Muffet. “Everyone knows that spiders are arachnids! They’re not like a bug at all!”

“Hmm,” said the man. He thought for a minute, then spoke: “Tell you what. I still don’t want a pastry, but I’ll pay you twenty bucks to let me out of this web you trapped me in.”

“Deal!” Muffet giggled.


End file.
